gtafandomcom_de-20200215-history
K-Jah Radio West
K-Jah Radio West (auch K-Jah West) ist ein Radiosender aus Grand Theft Auto: San Andreas, der Dub und Reggae spielt. Die Station sponsert einige Mannschaften bei den Hotring-Racer-Wettbewerben. „Jah“ ist eine in der Rastafari-Religion und der Reggae-Musik gebräuchliche Kurzform der hebräischen Gottesbezeichnung Jahwe. Lieder * Black Harmony – Don’t let it go to your Head : Musik/Text: Kenneth Gamble und Leon Huff : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Soul Jazz Records * Blood Sisters – Ring my Bell : Musik/Text: Frederick Douglas Knight : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Soul Jazz Records * Shabba Ranks – Wicked inna Bed : Musik/Text: Cleveland Constaintine Browne, Rexton Ralston Fernando Gordon und Wycliffe Johnson : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von VP Records * Buju Banton – Batty Rider : Musik/Text: David Willard Anthony und Mark Thony Myrie : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Mercury Records * Augustus Pablo – King Tubby meets Rockers Uptown : Musik/Text: Michael Swaby : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Mango Records * Dennis Brown – Revolution : Musik/Text: Dennis Emanuel Brown : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von VP Records * Willie Williams – Armagideon Time : Musik/Text: Donat Roy, Jackie Mittoo und Wilbert Keith Williams * I-Roy – Sidewalk Killer : Musik/Text: Roy Reid : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Roadrunner Records * Toots and the Maytals – Funky Kingston : Musik/Text: Frederick Hibbert : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Island Def Jam Recordings * Dillinger – Cocaine in my Brain : Musik/Text: Bullock : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Sanctuary Records * The Maytals – Pressure Drop : Musik/Text: Frederick Hibbert : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Mango Records * The Pliers – Bam Bam : Musik/Text: Frederick Hibbert : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Island Def Jam Recordings * Barrington Levy – Here I come : Musik/Text: Barrington Levy : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Sanctuary Records * Reggie Stepper – Drum Pan Sound : Musik/Text: Cleveland Constaintine Browne, Reggie Williamson und Wycliffe Johnson : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Stevie & Cleevy * Black Uhuru – Great Train Robbery : Musik/Text: Delroy A. Reid : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Sanctuary Records * Max Romeo – Chase the Devil : Musik/Text: Maxie Smith und Rainford Hugh Perry : Mit freundlicher Genehmigung von Mango Records Geschnittene Lieder In der Android-, iOS-, PlayStation-3-, Steam- und Xbox-360-Fassung wurden die folgenden Lieder aus dem Spiel entfernt: * „Don’t let it go to your Head“ – Black Harmony * „Ring my Bell“ – Blood Sisters Videos Lieder Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Black Harmony - "Don't Let It Go to Your Head" Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Blood Sisters - "Ring My Bell" Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Shabba Ranks - "Wicked Inna Bed" Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Buju Banton - "Batty Rider" Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Augustus Pablo - "King Tubby Meets Rockers Uptown" Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Dennis Brown - "Revolution" Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Willi Williams - "Armagideon Time" Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West I-Roy - "Sidewalk Killer" Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Toots & The Maytals - "Funky Kingston" Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Dillinger - "Cokane In My Brain" Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Toots & The Maytals - "Pressure Drop" Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Pliers - "Bam Bam" Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Barrington Levy - "Here I Come" Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Reggie Stepper - "Drum Pan Sound" Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Black Uhuru - "Great Train Robbery" Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West Max Romeo & The Upsetters - "Chase The Devil" Volles Radio Datei:GTA San Andreas - K-JAH West (Rev. 1) Full radio Trivia * Die Yardies in Grand Theft Auto: Liberty City Stories tragen der Logo des Senders auf ihren Oberteilen. * K-Jah ist der Lieblingsradiosender der San Fierro Rifa. en:K-JAH West es:K-Jah West pl:K-Jah West pt:K-Jah West Kategorie:Radiosender Kategorie:Reggae-Sender Kategorie:Seiten mit Links zur englischen Wikipedia